HIMYM deleted scenes
by special agent Ali
Summary: A collection of one-shots of scenes I think should have happened in various episodes. Non angst this time. Cute sweet humor between the five friends
1. How Lily stole christmas: L and T talk

_My third HIMYM story. This one is sweet though and its just a shot. I am thinking making more shots for little scenes that should have taken place._

"Here"

Ted glanced up from the couch. Lily stood next to him with a tiny cake in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, playing dumb. Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Ted…Marshall told me everything" she said.

"He didn't have to…I just wanted to make you happy…it's probably why I called you…you know…I just was trying to make Marshall happy at the time" he said.

Lily nodded and sat next to him. "I know that now" she whispered. "I am sorry for leaving you Ted and I thank you for being such a good friend to all of us" she added.

"Of course Lil" Ted whispered back. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his. He kissed her forehead lightly before taking the cake from her.

He placed a bit in his mouth. "This is pretty good" he admitted. "Yeah…" Lily agreed softly as she took a pinch and ate it. She had to admit, it was nice being friends again with Ted.

She never realized how much she really missed him, Marshall, Robin and even Barney when she left. But she supposed its because some people you can't ever walk away from.


	2. How Lily stole Christmas: L and M talk

_**Another scene for Christmas episode. This is right after Marshall gives Lily the oven. It cuts off after she tells him Ted went home. I added to it and Marshall stands up for Ted. **_

"Oh…so Ted just wanted to go home and not be with us all a sudden?" Marshall asked. Lily nodded but she kept hey eyes off Marshall.

He studied her posture and it struck him. "You two had a big fight huh?" he asked. Lily finally looked at him and nodded again. Marshall sighed and an awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes.

He wondered if he even wanted to know. Both Lily Aldrin and Ted Mosby were his best friends. How do you choose between your love of your life and your best guy friend? Especially since your love left you crying for six months and your best friend helped you through it.

Marshall took her hands. "What happened?" he asked finally. He decided to take a chance and hear the story.

Lily sighed but knew she couldn't lie to him. Especially now, now that he forgave her and everything. She silently prayed that he'd still be on her side though.

She moved to the answering machine. "This is what happened Marshall" she whispered and pressed play.

Ted's message played and Marshall winced. "Oh god…" he whispered and she shrugged.

"I know it's stupid…but…" she said and faltered. Marshall took her hands again. "But, it hurt…I know Lil…but…" Marshall told her and stopped.

"But?" Lily asked. He shrugged and she squeezed his hands a little. "Tell me…I won't leave you again I swear…if we want to be together again we have to be honest" she urged him.

He nodded. "Okay…" he said and then took another deep breath. "Lily, you are the second most important woman in my life" he began. She frowned and he chuckled.

"Sorry but…come on…my mommy gave me my life" he said and she nodded with a smirk. Marshall cleared his throat and his serious expression was back.

"Anyway…when you left…my world crashed…I was such an emotional wreck" he said. Lily put on a sad expression. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Marshall gave her a small smile. "It's okay…its in the past just like that message…Ted only said that because he was tired of me moping…I think it was like a month that he finally snapped…you were his friend too…he was just angry"

Lily nodded but her expression was still sad. "I'm sorry Lily…you know I'm on your side too but…I mean…"

"I know baby…" she said and smiled stroking his cheek. "You just mean I shouldn't throw my friendship with Ted for this" she said.

He nodded. "Exactly…I get your angry baby and I know you like to hold grudges, I just beg you not to with Ted…he's a good man and we both know it" he said.

Lily nodded and stood up. "You're right…lets get Robin and Barney and then go rescue our friend" she said.

Marshall jumped up and hugged her. "That's my baby girl" he said with a happy smile.

_Well that was fun. So does anyone have suggestions? Tell me an episode you think needs an extra scene and I'll try and do it. If you even want just certain characters I'll try it. Hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review if you like and have a nice day. _


	3. The final page: Barney's greatest play

_Yay got a review. I just hope people least read these and it makes them smile. But really, I can use suggestions, I need inspiration. _

_This is season 8 episode 11 The final page part one and part two. My own added end scene and Barney tells Ted about his final play. _

"Ted? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Barney asked as he walked over to the booth at MacLarens pub. He held in one hand a wiffle bat. His other had been holding Robin's hand but dropped it when they got inside.

Ted, Marshall and Lily glanced up. Robin didn't say a word but took Ted's seat and faced Lily and Marshall.

Marshall had of course told Lily and so the two nervously watched as Ted stood up.

"Okay before you…hurt me…can I speak?" Ted asked. Barney nodded and picked up the bat.

"You have a minute" he granted with a devious look.

"Okay…I'm sorry Barney but I know Robin loves you and I know you love her still so…I had to tell her…I know now she could never been mine because she was destined to be yours" Ted spat quickly.

"Okay…do it" Ted said and closed his eyes. Barney dropped the bat and grabbed Ted instead.

"I was never going to hit you Ted" he whispered. Ted opened his eyes and Barney pulled away.

"I…" Ted said and Barney raised a brow mischievously. "It was a play" Ted said as it clicked.

"Yeah…his last play ever and they all worked their magic" Robin said and held up a ring.

"Oh my god Robin!" Lily cried and ran around table to her. The girls hugged as Marshall stood to see Barney. "Congrats man" he said.

"Well…its all thanks to Ted anyway…" Barney said and gave him the play.

Ted read it silently then stared at his friend in stunned silence. "Is this because of…" he began and Barney nodded.

"I couldn't break our friendship again Ted…you're my best friend" he answered.

"Yeah…you're still my best friend too Barney…I am happy for you two" Ted said and hugged Barney again.

_**And kids I really was happy for Barney and Robin. I think Robin was better off with Barney, she changed him into a great man. Besides if it wasn't for that wedding I may not have met your mother. **_

_Sorry their all so short but its just quick cute scenes. _


	4. Glitter: R and J start over?

_So this is for episode Glitter. My take on what happens when Beaver song end. _

When the song ended Robin was smiling and looking at the crowd and her four best friends. That smile dropped when she looked at Jessica.

"Well…thanks for the song…guess that's that then" she said and walked away.

"Robin wait!" Jessica called and hurried after her. Robin turned and gave her former best friend a sad look.

"For what Jessica? For you to stab me in the back again? I can't believe you're doing this to me again!" Robin yelled.

Jessica sighed and took Robin's hand. "I'm sorry Robin…" she said and Robin pulled away.

"Well…maybe I don't accept" Robin retorted harshly. Jessica sighed again and glanced over at Robin's friends.

"I didn't think you would" she murmured. "Then why try?" Robin asked curiously.

"Because of her…" Jessica answered. "Lily?" Robin asked and Lily walked over.

"I guess were even then…you convinced me to apologize as well…I am glad I did too…I can't imagine a future without my best friend" Lily said.

"Me either" Jessica replied. Robin raised a brow and she smiled gently. "It's true Robin…after your friends left I closed my eyes and relived old memories and…" she said and trailed off.

"And then you went here hoping I'd come?" Robin asked.

Jessica nodded. "When Lily ran off it made me remember how amazing you were to me…I just had to try and get you back…I am sorry Robin…I hope someday you'll forgive me" she said.

The guys had joined by then and Marshall put his hands on Robin's shoulder. He gently massaged them as they watched Jessica walk out of the bar.

"Please don't lecture me guys…you have no idea how much she hurt me by leaving" she begged.

"Aren't you doing the same now?" Marshall asked. Robin sighed. "Damn it" she muttered. Marshall chuckled as he turned Robin around.

"Look Robin…I had no idea I'd convince both girls to apologize to you when I took Lily to see Jessica…I just thought it might help out the situation" he said.

Robin smiled and then hugged Marshall. "It did…thanks Marshall" she murmured.

Marshall smiled as he gently hugged her back. "You can thank me by going after Jessica…trust me…life is too short to stay angry forever" he said.

Robin nodded and hurried outside. Jessica was standing outside crying softly.

"You okay?" she asked. Jessica turned and shook her head. "No…I am sorry Robin…five years ago I thought I was doing the right thing by giving up my childish life and becoming an adult mommy" she said.

Robin nodded. "I understand…heck I said goodbye to Robin Sparkles too and became a news reporter…I settled here and made the most amazing friends"

"I am happy for you" Jessica said. "I guess I really should go now but…thanks for singing with me…I really did cherish our friendship and I wish now I never gave it up"

She walked off but Robin grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry I ever let you leave me Jessica…" she said.

"Really?"

Robin nodded. "Look…we can't go back in time and fix five years ago...but…we can start over as adults and begin a new friendship" she replied.

"I'd love that" Jessica agreed and the girls hugged. The four smiled from behind them.

"I'm glad you all are friends again" Ted said. "Thanks Ted…I am too…I can't imagine life without you guys" Robin agreed and he hugged her then kissed her forehead.


	5. The goat: Barney's thought's

He wasn't all that surprised Ted ditched him. Barney was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. He let out a sigh.

"Don't even try it Stinson…you know you don't regret sleeping with Robin…she's amazing and you care for her…" he heard himself scold in his head.

"I know and…I don't…I only regret hurting Ted…Marshall is right, Ted's been the best friend I ever had in my life…I just wish I had known how cool Robin was when Ted saw her years ago…"

"Then Ted would probably never have tried for her and made her your friend…" his voice argued back.

"Why do you have to sound like Marshall?" Barney asked bitterly. "Because you know he's right…and maybe if you had told Ted right away he wouldn't have dumped you" the voice responded.

Barney let out a hiss.

"Don't worry Barney…I am sure Ted will forgive you someday and be your friend again" Ranjit suddenly spoke.

Barney gave his friend a sad gaze. "Yeah…I don't think so Ranjit…I always knew this day would come…" he said.

"Just give it time Barney…" Ranjit promised. Barney rolled his eyes and slouched in the seat. He wrinkled his suit but for once didn't care. Life was going to suck now anyway now that he lost Ted.


	6. Something Old: TML's amazing friendship

_Hi all. Okay so this tag scene is for last episode on Monday. If you haven't seen it and keep reading don't blame me. You have been warned._

Marshall stared lovingly at his wife when they finished. Lily pulled off the mask and he smiled as he gazed at her flushed and sweaty face.

"I think I fall in love with you more and more each day" he said. Lily smiled lovingly back at him.

"Me too…I can't imagine my life without you or our adorable and very sweet baby boy" she replied and kissed him.

Marshall kissed her back then pulled away. "Me either…but…I…" he stammered and then stopped.

Lily nodded gently. "It's okay if you don't want to go anymore" she said and he shook his head.

"No…I still do…I just can't believe I forgot I'm going to leave Ted behind…I hope he's okay"

"He will be Marshall…I know Ted just as well as you do…he'll miss us just as much as we'll miss him but…Ted Mosby is a man who will do anything for his friends…he's a great guy" Lily told him.

"That he is" Marshall agreed. "I really will miss him…Barney and Robin too of course…it's going to be strange without those three and their crazy stories and coming to us for advice and…"

"Like I said…if you don't want to go…" Lily said.

Marshall shook his head again. "No…I really do want to…we'll just have to make this all work"

"If anyone can make something work its us…we're the best" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, you are"

The two turned at the voice and Ted smiled with Marvin in his arms. "I let myself in and heard him crying…he stopped though…I guess he just wanted to be held…then I didn't want to interrupt" he babbled.

Marshall chuckled and pulled off the wig. "So I guess that is going to Italy then" Ted teased as Marshall got off the bed wearing only boxers.

"Maybe" Marshall replied with another small chuckle. Ted handed Marvin off and Marshall cuddled his son lovingly.

"Look…I'm sorry for freaking out earlier…I know we don't need items to keep us bonded…I guess I just hate letting you guys go…I really will miss you two so much" Ted said.

Lily got up and pulled off the gorilla suit before hugging Ted tightly. "We'll miss you too Ted" she said. Then she pulled back and took his hand. "But hey, I promise you Theodore Evelyn Mosby…we would never give you up to the triangle…you're too important to throw away" she said.

Ted smiled fondly as he hugged her again and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Lil…I guess I just needed to hear that I was still important and needed" he said.

Marshall huffed. "You'll always be important and needed Teddy boy…you, Barney and Robin are our family…we wouldn't leave Marvin to you three if we didn't love you all so much" he said.

"Good to hear…I'll leave you two back to your role-play thing then" Ted replied.

"Eh…I think were good for now" Lily shrugged after the couple shared a quick look.

"Shall we go find Robin and Barney then and meet at MaClarans?" Ted asked and the two nodded.

"Sounds good" the two agreed. "Okay…I'll go call them and meet you there" Ted said and ran off with a smile on his face.

"All right…well my dad is busy today so I guess Marvin gets to see the bar again…good thing he'll never ever be touching alcohol long as I'm alive and can ground him" Lily said.

Marshall rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Come on Lil lets go see our friends and not worry about packing or the future for the rest of the night" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Lily agreed and after dressing the two left with their baby boy down to the bar and their favorite booth. The five and the baby would close down the bar and for the night it would feel like nothing has changed yet.


	7. Something New: Ted's present to Robin

_This finale was so sweet. I am glad we see the mom. She's pretty though I still like Victoria the most. I do like Ted/Robin too so this is what I decided to write. This is after the finale. Ted can't wait to give her his present so he does soon as he sees her and this is her reaction. _

"I'm going to go see Robin…she deserves to wear this right now" Ted told Lily when they had parked.

Lily grabbed Ted's hand. "Be careful Ted" she warned him. Ted smiled at her lovingly and gave her a small gentle hug.

"Thanks Lil, but it'll be fine, I promise…I won't be making any more big confessions of love to Robin anymore…she's with Barney and I love them both too much to ruin it for them…I just am going in as her friend and going to make her smile" he told her confidently.

"Okay Ted, I just worry is all" Lily told her. "Which is a mother's job Lily…you'll always be a mom to Marvin and me" he told her lovingly and kissed her forehead.

Ted found Robin in her room finishing up getting ready. "Wow…you look so amazing Ms. Scherbatsky" he said with a loving smile.

She turned and smiled at him. "Back at you Mr. Mosby" she said. "I guess it's show time huh?" she added.

"Not yet" Ted answered and held out his small present after closing the door. "First you need to open this wedding present" he told her.

"Ted…I am supposed to open them with Barney" she countered and he only shook his head.

"Not this one…this you need to open right now and wear it proudly as you marry Barney" he insisted.

Robin gasped as she took in Ted's words. "Oh my god…that's not…that can't be…" she stammered.

"Open it" Ted insisted and placed the small parcel in her hands. In less then a few seconds she had the gift unwrapped and was staring speechless at her beautiful little necklace.

"Is this what you were looking for Robin?" Ted asked gently as he lifted up the gold locket preciously.

"Yes…it's my locket…my beautiful locket from my grandmother…but…I thought…" she stammered.

"I know…" Ted replied soothingly. He placed the necklace around Robin's neck then led her to sit down beside him.

"I finished the house Robin…it looks amazing…" he told her. She nodded with a proud smile. "I knew you would Ted…you're very persistent and always accomplish your goals" she said.

Ted smiled with a small blush. "Thanks…anyway, since Marshall took Marvin to Minnesota to see his mom, I took Lily to the house and then we started talking about life and how proud we were of you two" he added.

"So…Lily gave you…the necklace?" Robin stammered. She couldn't believe Lily even found it…then buried the empty box.

"I know what you're thinking and its not true" Ted quickly said. "Lily did get me the necklace but only because you had unburied it when I was about to marry Stella" Ted added.

That made it all click in Robin's brain. She saw bits and pieces of that fuzzy night when she was very drunk. She kept her eyes on her locket and fingered it gently as she spoke.

"I was wasted that night" she murmured. "I was so upset you were marrying Stella that I just kept drinking at the bar…then Lily came and then I smashed a plate so she got me to leave…I must have…unburied the locket then and…left it at the apartment" she added.

Ted nodded. "Yeah…you did…it was in the pencil box I took with me and kept on my desk…I never used it, I just liked it for decoration" he said.

Robin looked back at Ted then with her hand still clasping her treasure proudly.

"I can't thank you enough for this Ted" she told him. Her eyes leaked out a couple tears and Ted watched them swim down her cheeks.

Ted only smiled at her and grabbed a tissue. He wiped away her tears gently with his warm and very kind-hearted smile.

"All you have to do is smile for me Robin…I'll do anything for you to see that amazing smile…all I care is that you're happy" he told her.

So Robin did smile. Her eyes stopped leaking and her smile made those beautiful eyes twinkle.

"Thank you Ted…you really are the best friend I ever had" Robin told Ted and it was the most honest thing she had ever said.

Ted wrapped his arms around her and she held him back. Ted knew he was making the right choice by leaving New York behind. It would save his friendship with his best friends, which was important.

He stood then and took her hand. "Come on Scherbatsky, lets get you married" he told her.

She nodded. "Okay…long as I have Barney as my husband and you always beside me as my best man…I think I'll be okay" she told him.

"I will always be here for you Robin" Ted promised. He hoped he'd be able to live up to that promise. He really did.


	8. Farhampton: L and M cheer up B

_**Yeah, I can't remember episode to tag this too. If someone can tell me I'll fix it but I just worked all night and I'm too tired to check. I know its season eight. The scene is when Barney is trying to break out the window on his and Robin's wedding day. Marshall and Lily try pulling him back in. Least I hope that's true. Please all I am tired so if I made mistakes let me know and I'll republish this chapter. **_

Lily and Marshall succeeded in pulling him back inside. Lily pulled Barney far away from the window. Marshall then closed it and locked it. He stood guard in front.

Lily moved away from Barney and stood next to Marshall. Barney gave them both dirty looks for a few seconds.

Then…his looks faded. He studied his two friends and then he fell to his knees. He crawled to the wall and sat against it with his knees to his chest.

"I actually don't really care about the stupid tie…it doesn't matter anymore…nothing does" he moaned.

Lily and Marshall immediately squatted by him on either side. "Are you okay Barney?" Marshall asked gently.

Barney shrugged but didn't look at him. "Sure…I'm awesome aren't I?" he muttered.

"Are you?" Lily asked. Barney looked at her with a hallow expression. "I don't know Lil…I…I never…I mean…" he stammered.

Marshall gently gripped his shoulder. "No one ever does Barney…you're not the only one who planned out a different life but found another path instead" he said.

Barney nodded. "I know" he said and then sighed. "I guess I just never thought I'd actually find a woman I'd actually go through with this…I mean I tried with both Nora and Quinn and…I just could never go through with it you know?" he added.

The happy couple both nodded. "Yeah, Barney…like I said…sometimes you think you're meant for one path but really you're to take another route…you and Robin were destined to be together like I was destined to have my Lily pad" Marshall told him.

"And I was meant to be with my Marshmallow" Lily cooed.

Barney rolled his eyes with a gag. It was only a half tease though the couple knew as they saw his eyes twinkle.

"Yeah…I…I really do love her…" he stammered. It felt so wrong yet so very right at the same time.

"Congratulations Barney…you're no longer the disgusting bastard who only did one night stands anymore" Marshall told him with a teasing smile.

Barney laughed. "Ha ha Marshall…" he told him with a smile. "But really…thanks for always being there for me and helping me get this far…I am only here because of you two and of course Ted and Robin" he added.

Marshall nodded and gave him a one armed hug. "That's what friends are for man…the five of us didn't always get along but…we stuck it out and I am just as grateful as you are…I know I really will miss the three of you in Italy" he said.

"Me too" Lily agreed. Barney extended his arm around her and the three smushed into a sloppy little hug.

Barney then stood up. "So…I really do look okay like this?" he asked with a small nervous smile. Marshall stood and helped Lily stand.

"You look very handsome Barney" Lily told him honestly. "Don't worry…I always knew you two would end up together"

"No…you just hoped Robin would choose anyone but Ted" Barney argued and she shrugged.

"Which is still nothing personal on Ted or Robin" Lily argued back. "But I am serious Barney…I love Ted…I really do…but…"

"But she really was meant to be with me" Barney finished for her.

"Seems like it…I really am happy for you two…our little group is all paired off" Lily replied.

"Well almost all of us…man I really hope Ted finds his soul mate soon" Marshall said.

"He will…Ted Mosby is a stubborn guy…" Barney said, vouching for his best friend. "But, I mean he also had the awesome man in the world teach him how to live out of the goodness of his heart" he added with a sly grin.

This time the happy couple rolled their eyes and gagged. "Jealous, Jealous, hero" he said and pointed at Lily then Marshall and then himself with another sly grin.

"Come on hero…time to get married" Marshall said and stuck his arm around him."Yeah…" Barney agreed. "Time for Barney Stinson to leave the single life…I guess some single men will be happy their greatest competition is gone…course I stole the greatest woman ever so they still lose" he added.

"Second greatest" Marshall argued and Lily smiled lovingly at him.

Barney rolled his eyes. "Fine…it's a tie" he conceded and Marshall nodded.

"But Robin is on top" Barney added and took off running.


	9. Bad News: M's support from the gang

When they finally parted Marshall had tears running off his cheeks. "I…I have to go upstairs…I gotta sit down" he stammered.

"MaClarans is just…" Lily started and he shook his head. "No…I…I need to mourn in peace" he stammered.

Lily nodded understanding. "What about the others?" she asked. Marshall wiped his eyes and took a few breaths. "Their still inside…you can get them and bring them upstairs" he answered.

"Okay…we'll join you soon" she promised. Marshall nodded and ran upstairs.

Lily walked inside and over to the group. She was still shaking and tears poured down her cheeks.

"Lily! What happened?" Ted asked as he noticed her first. He stood and Lily threw herself at him.

"Oh Ted! I'm so scared" she cried. "What happened Lily? Tell us sweetheart" Robin coaxed as she had jumped up and rubbed Lily's back.

Lily pulled back from Ted. "It's Marshall's dad…he had a major heart attack and…he died…" she stammered. Ted froze and felt his world had crashed too.

"Oh my God! Where is he?" Ted asked.

"In the apartment" Lily answered and Ted gripped her hand gently. He led her outside and Barney took Robin's hand and followed. They ran all the way to the apartment.

"Marshall?" Ted called out softly as he found his best friend lying on his bed. Marshall turned to him and gave him a pleading look.

"You got to help me through this pal…were best friends so you have to just help me…please…I am so…so scared" Marshall begged.

Ted just hugged him tightly. "Of course man…don't worry I will be with you every step…you won't be alone buddy I promise" he said.

"Thanks…but I really don't want to do this Ted…I don't want to say goodbye forever…hell, I don't know if I even can…" Marshall sobbed onto Ted.

"Yes, you can buddy…like I said, I am not leaving your side ever…I'll make sure you're never alone"

"Me either…Marshall, I already vowed everlasting love to you and I will never break that promise…I'm going to help you as well and I will never let you fall" Lily spoke up from behind them before joining in the hug.

"Don't forget us" Robin piped in as she and Barney also climbed into the bed. "I know Barney and I don't understand relationships with dads…because, lets face it…your dad least cared for you your entire life…but…umm…" she stammered.

"But we're still here for you" Barney cut in. "I wish I could have a relationship like you did Marshall…your dad sounded amazing and…I will help you through this too…if you want" he added.

Marshall nodded and the two were allowed into the hug. They circled Marshall and he felt a little better surrounded by his friends and beautiful wife.

"Thanks guys…I am so grateful to have you four in my life…" he said. He then yawned a big yawn.

"Now…I think I'll take a nap" he said and closed his eyes. The gang smiled as they quietly left the bedroom. Lily stayed of course and held Marshall tightly.


	10. As fast as she can: Ted calls Tony

_I think my title is right but if not please tell me. This scene is episode Barney makes that bet with Marshall about talking out of speeding ticket. Ted sees Stella again and good guy he is helps her out with Tony._

_This is when Ted returns and calls Tony. _

Ted finally came back inside and Robin turns. She puts back on her teasing smirk but Ted only rolls his eyes.

He sits on the couch and begins dialing a number into his phone.

"Hey Tony, it's Ted Mosby, we need to talk" he says when the man answers.

"Okay, I'll drop by at three" Tony answers.

"Okay, see you at three" Ted replies and hangs up. Its only one now so Ted has a couple hours to kill. Robin just stares at him with a dumbfounded expression.

She doesn't understand him. She has a feeling that's why their relationship bombed. It wasn't like she never tried to, she just never could.

Ted had been in love and then betrayed by Stella Zinman. She ditches him on their wedding day to be with Tony. The same Tony apparently Ted wants to talk to.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Ted finally snaps after a minute.

She blinks at him innocently and he sighs. "I had to do it Robin" he tells her in a very exasperated tone.

"Do what Ted? Talk to the man who stole your girl away?" she asks.

"It's complicated" he argues.

"Then un-complicate it for me" she challenges. Ted sighs but tells her everything.

She punches him sharply in the arm. "Why are you such a damn sap?" she asks sharply.

Ted hisses and gives her a nasty look. "Like I said…I had to do it" he hisses at her.

Robin snorts. "No, you didn't Ted" she argues. Ted shakes his head with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I did Robin" he argues back.

"Why?" She asks. Her face softens and he can see she is just curious and worried about him.

"Because I loved her" he replies. She raises a brow and he goes into his pile of movies.

He pulls out a Disney film and gives it to her. "I know its cheesy owning a kid film but I always found it amazing" he tells her.

"Beauty and the Beast huh?" she reads. She then hands it back. "Play it Mosby, show me the wonder" she orders.

He does and she rests her head on his shoulder as they get comfy on the couch.

When the movie ends ninety minutes later he turns it off. When he moves back to her she grabs his hand.

"You're such a sap" she teases.

He pulls away and stands. "Fine, make fun of me but I don't regret my actions" he says.

He walks off and Robin can tell she's hurt him so she follows. She follows him into his bedroom.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she tells him.

"I thought you of all people would understand" he replies.

"I do…I just think you're a sap" she says. He stands again in a huff and Robin pulls him back down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Ted, I am tired of seeing you get hurt, you don't have to let Tony win, you could have Stella again" she told him.

Ted only shakes his head. "No, I know I do have someone still out there for me Robin, I know though it's not Stella, she belongs with Tony" he answered.

"If you say so" Robin agreed.

Ted leans in and kisses her forehead. "Thanks for caring about me Robin, you're a good friend" he tells her.

It's painful though because Ted knows Robin is right. But he also knows he's right as well. He believes every woman and man in the world belong to someone.

Stella belongs with Tony and Robin belongs to another man. Ted would just have to keep looking for his match.

Ted goes back outside to wait for Tony. By the end of the night he hopes they will be back together. Ted is a sap but then someone has to be the good guy right?


	11. Kevin breaks up with Robin

_I don't remember episode name but this is when Kevin dumps Robin. This is how i think her convo with Teddy Westside went_

She stares at him for a moment before giving in. "No" she says honestly and Ted places his coat on her.

"If you don't want to tell me its fine…" Ted starts to babble and Robin puts a finger to his lips.

"No…you should finally know the truth Ted" she tells him. They sit and she puts out her cigarette.

"Remember that Christmas you made that light show for me because I was so upset?" she asked.

Ted nodded and the understanding showed in his eyes. "I knew you were lying" he murmured. Robin chuckled lightly.

"You know me too well Ted…" she agreed. "I was lying and I'm sorry…truth is I had found out that day I could never have children" she added.

"Wow…that sucks…I'm so sorry" Ted replied. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"Yeah…I mean its not like I ever wanted kids but…its nice to have the option you know?" she replied.

"What happened tonight Robin? Are you and Kevin done?" Ted asked and she nodded.

"He had proposed to me then unproposed when I told him I don't even want a child ever…he does though so…he let me go" she told him.

"Really? Wow…never thought Kevin would be a jerk" Ted mused. Robin only shook her head.

"No…Kevin was fine with it and so caring but…I…I had to let him go…I told him I just don't ever want kids so…left me" she answered.

"Still sounds like a jerk to me" Ted replied.

"Ted…"

"I'm serious Robin" he protested. "I mean sure I'd love two kids in my future but for you…I'd be happy just having you for the rest of my life" he added.

"Thanks" she answers.

"I love you Robin" Ted replies and she gasps.


	12. Miracles: T and B make up

_**So I wanted to do another scene. I couldn't think anything so I decided to redo the miracles episode. Takes after Lily calls Barney. Ted is hurt a little worse though and unconscious. Barney never got hurt though but the two still make up. Let me know what ya think. **_

"Is…is he…is he…" Barney stammered and couldn't finish the sentence as he nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa…did you run all the way here from work?" Marshall asked.

Barney nodded as he tried catching his breath. "Soon as…as Lily told me…I…I just ran…I had to…see him…again" he stammered.

Marshall grabbed Barney's arm gently and got him into a chair. Robin got him a glass of water and the man drank it slowly.

"He's still unconscious and the doctor couldn't tell us when he'd wake up" Lily explained.

Barney clenched his empty glass tightly. "But…he will right?" Barney asked and the three shared a glance.

Barney sighed and a small tear fell. "What if he doesn't? I know I screwed up horribly but…" he asked.

"I am sure he will Barney and you being there when he does will show him you do care about him" Marshall told him.

Barney nodded. "Do you think that's why…"

"Must be…he didn't blame me at all…I guess he thought he was becoming one of your one night stands and you didn't care anymore"

"I do care Robin…I mean I didn't even want him to know because I was that afraid…my dad already left me behind…I can't let Ted leave me too…not any longer" Barney replied.

"Ya really mean that?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ted! Oh my god you're awake and okay!" Lily cried. Ted gave her a small smile.

"Hard to not awaken with you four talking so much" Ted replied.

"Well good because life would be boring without you in it" Lily replied and gave him a gentle hug.

"Yeah, it would, no one else but Ted Mosby ever stole a blue French horn for me, told me he loved me first day and still won me over" Robin agreed.

"It was worth the struggle" Ted told her. "I'm glad to be alive too and see you all again, I love you guys" he added.

"You mean you love those three right?" Barney asked.

Ted shook his head. "No, you're included too…I mean you ran all the way from work even though I told you we were no longer friends"

"I had to…you were badly hurt and…even if you still hated me…I had to see that you were okay" Barney stammered.

Ted smiled. "So you do care about me"

Barney nodded. "Of course Ted…what you said in the cab was all true…I have done some really terrible things and you were the one person I could never hurt…I'm sorry I broke the code and hurt you" he said.

Ted nodded. "Thanks…okay, I guess I never really hated you Barney I was just really pissed off…sorry I was so hard on you"

"Okay, can you two just forgive already and be friends again? Our little group is the best when all five of us are together" Lily begged.

"I think I can do that Lil…" Ted agreed.

"Really?" Barney asked and the man nodded.

"Why not? I mean I almost died today and since the good lord is giving me a second chance I am taking it and celebrating with the people who matter most to me" Ted responded.

Barney smiled happily and moved to him. "You're my brother Ted" he said and Ted smiled back.

"You're my brother Barney" he replied. That made Barney grin wider and he gently hugged Ted.

"Look Marshall, I'm Ted's bro again" he told the other man.

"Marshall is my brother too" he said and waved to him. "Were all brothers!" Marshall exclaimed and joined the hug.

"Thank god" Lily murmured under her breath. Robin chuckled and put her arm around her. "I hear ya Lil, I hear ya" she murmured back. It was good having the gang back together the two agreed silently.


	13. Legendaddy: T and M's promise to B

_**And here is one more deleted scene. Just because I feel generous today LOL. End scene to Legendaddy. **_

"Hey Ted? Marshall?" he calls out softly after a few minutes of silence.

"What's up pal?" Ted calls out to him.

Barney turns around and stares at his friends for a few seconds.

"What's wrong Barney? You can tell or ask us anything" Marshall urges.

"You mean that Marshall? You'd do this for me?" Barney asks.

"Do what?" Marshall asks skeptically.

"If you and Ted ever have a son, will you both promise me you will never abandon him?" Barney asks.

"Of course" both agree simultaneously.

"I mean it" Barney says sternly. "The boy…he…he may get naughty and…you know…break something…but…he doesn't deserve to lose his dad…" he stammered.

"We understand Barney…we promise we won't…" Ted tells him and Barney shakes his head.

He then grabs Ted's shirt roughly. "No, you don't Ted…you don't get what you could do to a little boy…how much pain he'll feel when he meets you thirty years later only…only to find out…" Barney stammers and stops.

"Find out what?" Robin asks gently. Barney doesn't seem to hear her though as he continues to stare at Ted.

"Find out what Barney?" Ted asks.

Barney blinks and seems to realize he stopped talking. "Find out…that…that you…that you had another boy and…you called him TJ…Theodore Junior…" Barney stammers.

"Oh wow…I'm so sorry pal" Ted replies softly. Barney lets him go and shrugs.

"Why do I even care? It's not like I didn't have a great mom and brother who cared for me" Barney asks.

"I'm sorry Barney…" Marshall says.

Barney smiles at him. "It's cool…you actually helped me get closure…I can finally move on knowing I do have a dad and it's not Bob Barker" he replies.

"I'm sure your real dad loves you Barney" Marshall supplied.

"Yeah…sure he does" Barney replied softly.

Marshall just patted his arm. "Maybe I can't say for certain if he does or not but I can say you'll always have us Barney, I won't abandon you or my son ever" he says.

"Me either, I won't throw out our friendship again Barney, I do actually love being your friend, you made life more fun and interesting" Ted told him.

Barney smiles. "Thanks guys" he says and they return the smile.


End file.
